


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by AuthoressofDarkness, WillGrahamsOtherDog



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthoressofDarkness/pseuds/AuthoressofDarkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrahamsOtherDog/pseuds/WillGrahamsOtherDog
Summary: It started off innocent enough. Well, as innocent as it gets coming from a crime boss. It was a simple incentive: do the  task he wanted done, and he'd return the boy. Simple. Until Tony Stark spends about a day with his little incentive and realizes exactly how much he wants to give him back -- which is to say, not at all. And when does Tony Stark ever do something he doesn't want to do?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313
Collections: Mafia!Tony Stark Fics That I’ve Read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh boy. Here we go. Yep, it's the mafia au. I know they're everywhere, but really, if you don't do one in this fandom, you're missing out. So WillGrahamsOtherDog and I have been doing this roleplay for a while now. A few months and several thousand words later, we're still going, so we decided to share with the world. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! More to come soon! <3

Peter doesn’t really know what happened. 

The last thing he remembers clearly is leaving school. He gathered his things and started down his normal route home, and then... 

Pain. Hands. A bag on his head, bonds on his arms, and his head is throbbing too much for him to even focus on his surroundings. 

When it finally comes off, his head still hurts, and his eyes are still fuzzy, but not enough for him to see who is in front of him and know he’s in trouble. He’s almost glad he was dropped on his knees. They might have went out from under him anyway if he wasn’t. 

He doesn’t know what he wants, but if he’s in front of Tony Stark, it can’t be good. He swallows, but his tongue feels too thick in his mouth, and he can’t muster the strength to speak. So he just waits.

Tony sat across from him, watching the brunet slowly wake up. 

“So he’s finally up,” he said calmly, stabbing out his cigarette. “Morning, sleeping beauty. It’s been a while.”

Peter blinks a few times, trying to really focus his eyes. He can’t, and he tries to rub them and remember that he can’t do that, either. His hands are bound still, and the tug he gives his bonds is feeble at best. 

“It has?” His voice is a little croaky. “How long?”

Tony tilted his head, watching him. “Two hours. They must’ve hit you hard,” he said absently. “You’ll be here for a while. Better get comfortable, now we wait for your uncle to do what I asked.”

“Ben?” He straightens a little at that, eyes wide. “What do you mean? What did you do to him?” His voice comes out sharper than he intended.

Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s not hurt. He just didn’t finish that chore I gave him in time. So you’re the incentive for him to hurry up a bit.”

Peter presses his lips together. “I’m the incentive?” He rubs his wrists together, trying to loosen his bonds inconspicuously. “And how long exactly is this going to take?”

Tony watched him and raised an eyebrow. “Twenty four hours. Maybe less.”

“Until he comes or until you let me go?” Peter asks quietly.

Tony shrugged. “Until he comes. I’ll let you go when this is over.”

“And when is this over? What do you want?” He’s honestly surprised he’s told him this much, but if he’s going to talk, Peter is going to continue to ask questions. The more he knows, the better. Plus it buys him time.

Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t discuss my business with children.”

Peter frowns. “First of all, I’m 17. Second, you abducted me and apparently I’m going to be here for an indeterminate amount of time. You have to tell me _something_.”

Tony’s expression went deathly calm and he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Peter frowns. “Then why am I here and not in a cell?” he challenges.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not awful to look at. I could put you one if you’d prefer, I’m sure the other men there would love you.”

Peter flinches a little. It’s a thinly veiled threat, and honestly he isn’t sure which one he should be more afraid of - Tony, or being thrown in a cell at the mercy of his men until he’s done with him. “It still begs the question of why we’re _here_ and not in your private space, fulfilling your thinly veiled threats.” He’s scared, yes, and he should stop talking, but he babbles when he’s scared, and sass just comes out naturally.

Tony stood up, his eyes on Peter. “Would you prefer sitting there and shutting up or dealing with someone else?”

Again, he can’t hide the flinch, but he doesn’t cower as Tony stands, either. A muscle jumps in his jaw when he snaps it closed, but he says nothing.

Tony nodded, sitting back down. “Good.”

Peter looks away, still carefully tugging at the ropes around his wrists to loosen them. He says nothing for a few minutes, allowing himself to focus on taking in his surroundings instead.

Tony watched him in amusement, curious about how far he’d get. “I might have to keep you.”

Peter snaps his attention back to him instantly, forgetting about the bonds for a moment. “What?” He sounds more panicked than he means to.

Tony shook his head, waving a hand at him. “You’ve got a smart mouth. I like that.”

The panic only swells, and this time Peter actually tugs at his bonds. “But I’m... I thought I was just a kid to you. Find a smart mouth on an adult. Besides, someone will come after me. You don’t want to deal with that.”

Tony leaned forward, studying Peter’s face. “No one’s coming after you, kid.”

He’s still across the room, but Peter flinches again and leans back automatically when he leans forward. “Ben’s a cop. He’ll never let it go. Someone will.”

Tony dryly smiled. “You think so?”

He looks away and says nothing. He wants to say yes, because as long as Ben is alive, yes, he does. But he also doesn’t want to put that into Tony’s head and risk him hurting Ben, either.

Tony leaned back in his chair, looking Peter over.

Peter sits quietly and says nothing again. He can tell he’s loosened the rope on his wrist enough to probably slip free, but he’s not stupid enough to try it now, with Tony right in front of him. He’ll just get shot, probably.

Tony shot peter a wicked smile. “You think you’re subtle?”

Peter looks back at him quickly, surprised. “What?”

Tony shook his head. “You think that hasn’t been done a dozen times?” he asked in a low voice.

Peter isn’t entirely sure what he’s talking about, but the dangerous edge to his voice makes his heart race. “What? Kidnapping children of cops and making them disappear?” That’s what they were talking about earlier, right?

Tony nodded to Peter’s hands. “You think you can make it out of here before someone catches you?”

Peter tenses involuntarily at the acknowledgement. Busted. Shit. He looks away. “Maybe I was less hoping to make it out and more that I could get close enough for someone to just shoot me,” he says quietly.

Tony tutted, standing up and walking over to you. “You’re too pretty to shoot.”

Peter tries not to cower away, but still ends up leaning back a little, unable to meet his eyes. The comment throws him, and also makes his heart race in more ways than one. “I didn’t think I could get _you_ to do it,” he mumbles.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t let anyone else shoot you either.”

Peter looks away. “If I did something bad enough, you think you could stop them in time?” Not that he really wanted to die. Not yet. But if he really was going to keep him here... he didn’t fancy being tortured to death. That’s the only logical place it would end.

Tony reached out, tracing along Peter’s face. “No one dies without my decision on when and how it happens.”

Peter freezes under the touch, breathing hitching a little. He’s surprised it’s so gentle - if anything, he expected to get slapped for his behavior up to this point. He wants to pull away, but he knows better.

Tony watched him, amusement written all over his face. “You’re scared.”

Peter closes his eyes, cursing himself internally. Of course Tony feeds off of this type of thing. “Why would I not be?”

Tony smiled, watching him. “Good. Some get too bold and that just makes it worse for them.”

Peter swallows thickly, but says nothing. He doesn’t have a response to that, let alone one that won’t get him in worse trouble.

Tony let go of him. “I have a room for you. You can stay there.”

Peter looks up, surprised, both at being let go and the fact he wasn’t actually going to be put in a cell. But not exactly pleasantly. A room implied much more than a cell did. “Oh...”

Tony noticed his look and rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t have windows and locks from the outside. It’s easier than having someone watch you.”

He wasn’t surprised by any of that, but he just nods, trying to pretend that his earlier threats don’t make any of that any more comforting. Still, he doesn’t say anything.

Tony untied Peter’s hands, glancing over his shoulder. “You should be glad I didn’t ask Bucky to look after you.”

Peter pulls his hands away and rubs his wrists once they’re free. He starts to get up and opens his mouth to respond to that, but as soon as he tries to get to his feet, the world spins, and he stumbles back a few steps, nearly collapsing again.

Tony sighed, holding onto him by the back of his shirt. “I’ve got you, kid.”

Peter freezes at the touch, but it doesn’t mean the world stops spinning. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to center himself. A concussion in the middle of this is exactly what he needs. Great.

Tony rolled his eyes, picking him up. “Alright, let’s go.”

Peter yelps, clinging to him instinctively. He swallows hard, trying hard not to panic or puke. What he’s doing right now could get him shot if Tony didn’t want him alive.

Tony barely paid him any attention, heading down the hall.

Peter doesn’t move, resting his head on the nearest place he can - which is of course Tony’s shoulder - and trying to breathe.

Tony sighed, messing with Peter’s hair as he headed into the room at the end of the hall. “Alright, I’m gonna put you down now.”

Peter bites back a whimper at the feeling of Tony’s fingers in his hair. It hurts, a little, having been hit over the head not so long ago, but also feels good. He just nods to the warning, knowing he’ll likely fall anyway.

Tony hesitated a moment but laid him down, stepping back.

Peter bites his lip, but lets go of him slowly, settling back. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Tony shrugged, watching him for a moment. “I’ll be back later.”

Peter just nods, laying down and closing his eyes. He knows he probably has a concussion and therefore probably shouldn’t sleep, but what else is he going to do right now?

Tony leaned against the doorframe, watching him. “I’ll have someone check on you.”

Peter nods again, bringing a hand to his head silently. He brushes his fingers against the spot he got hit, whimpering a little. He doesn’t know if Tony is still there at that point and he doesn’t care, honestly.

Tony closed the door and paused a moment, listening to him.

Peter groans a little. He lays there for a moment, trying to settle the wave of nausea, then tries to sit up when he decides it’s not going to happen. The world is still spinning when he hops up and almost runs into the adjoining bathroom, but he makes it there.

Tony listened for a long moment and locked the door, heading to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stays on the floor of the bathroom for a while. He dry-heaves, but there’s nothing in his stomach to throw up. It’s been hours since he last ate.

Tony tried to focus on his work, feeling the urge to go check on Peter.

Peter stays curled up there, resting his head against the wall. He doesn’t think he could get back up again if he tried. Eventually he nods off, despite trying not to.

Tony sighed, standing up and heading for Peter’s room.

Peter is still dozing, leaning against the wall of the bathroom next to the toilet.

Tony walked in, glancing around before finding him in the bathroom. “Alright, kid, let’s get you looked over,” he sighed, picking Peter up.

Peter only whimpers a little, still unconscious.

Tony repressed a sigh and carried him down the hall. “Can’t be too bad, must be that head of yours.”

Peter shifts, eyes fluttering weakly. The quiet murmuring slowly wakes him up. “Wha...”

Tony glanced down at him. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Feeling alright?”

Peter jolts in surprise. The concussion makes his memories fuzzy, and he doesn’t remember their earlier conversation. “What? Oh my God.” He squirms. “You’re...”

Tony snorted in amusement and held him tighter. “Yeah, it’s fine, I’m just gonna fix you up, alright?”

“Fix...? What happened?” Peter blurts, panicking a little. “What did you do to me?”

Tony tried to calm him. “You got hit on the head really hard, kid, calm down. I’ve got you.”

Peter settles obediently, mostly because he can feel Tony’s arms tightening around him and he doesn’t want to get in more trouble than he’s clearly already in. He’s clearly not getting away, and the world is spinning again from his struggling. “Why? What do you want from me?” he mumbles, holding his head.

Tony set him down on a couch, looking him over. “You’re staying. Now hold still so I can make sure you’re alright, okay?”

Peter flinches, but all the fight has left him with his energy and his ability to see straight. He sits still, but still forces the words out. “Staying? Why? What did I do?”

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. “Nothing. You’re staying here until Ben finishes what I asked him.”

Peter whimpers a little, but settles back against the couch. “Ben...” he starts, but loses the train of thought when nausea hits him again. “I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark,” he mumbles.

Tony hesitated and looked him over. “Alright. Shit. I’ll keep an eye on you then.”

Peter just nods once, holding his head.

Tony gently looked his head over. “Alright, it could be worse.”

Peter whines quietly as he probes it, even gently, but doesn’t try to pull away. He’s shaking a little, trying to process everything for the second time.

Tony glanced at Peter’s face. “I’ve got you. I’ll find you some painkillers, okay?”

Peter blinks up at him, chewing his lip. He just nods, resting his chin on his knees.

Tony watched him and nodded. “Okay. Behave, then, I’ll be right back.”

Peter nods, feeling like a robot in how often he repeats the motion, and closes his eyes, not moving.

Tony sighed, heading into the other room.

Peter waits, trying to stay calm, both physically from the concussion and from the situation.

Tony found the painkillers and made his way back to him, a bit worried.

Peter hasn’t moved, resting his chin on his knees silently.

Tony gently tapped his shoulder. “I’ll get you some water, okay?”

Peter’s eyes flutter open slowly, and he nods, straightening up and watching him.

Tony stroked his hair before leaving for the kitchen.

Peter flinches a little at the touch, but Tony is gone before he can even pull away. He just sits there and waits for him to come back, mildly confused.

Tony got him a glass of water and walked back to him, a bit anxious to make sure he was alright.

Peter took it, his hand a little shaky. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

Tony nodded, watching him.

Peter carefully takes the pills and swallows them. He hands the water back, averting his eyes.

Tony eyed him for a moment.

Peter sighs a little, not saying anything.

Tony looked him over and nodded. “You’ll do alright.”

Peter looks up at him. “Is that why you want to keep me?” Pieces of the earlier conversation are floating back to him slowly.

Tony gently took hold of his face. “This is why.”

Peter lowers his eyes. “What are you waiting for, then? It doesn’t matter what you do to me if you’re not going to give me back.”

Tony tutted and shook his head. “I don’t plan on hurting you, Bambi.”

Peter bites his lip. “Really?” He wasn’t sure whether to believe it or not.

Tony nodded. “Really. You have my word on that.”

Why?” He looks at him with wide eyes.

He tilted his head, looking at Peter. “Why not?”

Peter looks down and quirks a shoulder. “Why wouldn’t you? That’s what you do, right?”

Tony shrugged. “I do what I want to.”

Peter flinches a little. “So what are you going to do to me?”

Tony considered. “I’ll figure that out once you aren’t so jumpy.”

Peter chews his lip, looking down. “I won’t fight you. I know what happens if I do. I just want to know.”

Tony gently made Peter look at him. “Anything I want from you will be much better if you decide you want it on your own,” he said in a low voice.

Peter can’t bite back the whimper that leaves his throat at the touch. “What do you want?” He feels like they’re talking in circles.

Tony stared straight into Peter’s eyes. “You.”

Peter takes a small breath. “You have me.” He bites his lip. “Will you leave Ben alone? If... if I submit?”

Tony studied him and gave Peter a wicked grin. “Baby boy, Ben’s off the hook once he finishes the job I gave him.”

Peter bites his lip. “But what if he doesn’t?” He knows Ben will probably resist, especially if he finds out it won’t help Peter to do it.

Tony gently stroked his hair. “Then I suppose I have to get rid of him.”

Peter’s eyes widened. He knows there’s nothing he can say that will likely stop him, but he can’t help but try. “But... you can’t. Please don’t,” he pleads.

Tony gently hushed him. “I’m not unless I have to.”

Peter looks down. “What about May?” He bites his lip.

Tony shook his head. “Won’t be harmed no matter what happens. You’ve got my word.”

“Can I still see her?” Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

Tony considered, thinking.

Peter leans into him. “Please? I won’t do anything... I just... they’re all I have.” He swallows hard.

Tony finally nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Okay.”

Peter melts into his side, resting his head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

Tony softly chuckled and nodded, kissing his forehead. “Anything for you.”

Peter looks up at him, biting his lip. “So what are you going to do with me?”

Tony glanced at him. “Once I know you won’t run? Whatever we want to.”

Peter flushes a little. “I won’t. I just want them to be safe. And I’ll do whatever you want.”

Tony watched him with amused eyes. “Anything?” he teased.

Peter bites his lip. He’s not stupid. He knows what he’s promising, but... Tony clearly isn’t going to let him go either way, and if he will protect them if he does... “Anything,” he repeats, nodding a little.

Tony carefully tugged Peter into his lap. “You’re promising a lot.”

Peter lets him, hissing out a small breath. “Should I not be?”

Tony’s mouth curled into a dry smile. “I just think it’s cute.”

Peter flushes. “Why?”

Tony shrugged. “You don’t know how much I ask for.”

He looks around, then down. “I’m sitting in your lap. I think you’ve made it pretty obvious.”

Tony snorted a laugh and shrugged. “I’ll be nice to you.”

Peter looks down. “It’s not like I can do anything about it if you aren’t. But... I am... inexperienced, so... if you could be gentle at first, at least...” he’s flushing all the way to his ears.

Tony watched him with a mix of interest and amusement. “Whenever you decide you’re ready, I will.”

Peter bites his lip. “What do I have to do?”

Tony shrugged. “Let me know if it hurts.”

He flushes. “That’s not what I meant.” He bites his lip. “Just... I will. But... maybe after the concussion clears up?”

Tony scanned his face. “Be good for me. That’s all I’m asking.”

Peter nods. “Okay.” He looks down, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I’ll... try.”

Tony gently made Peter look at him. “You’ll be allowed to roam the house as long as you don’t try to run.”

Peter nods. “Okay. I don’t think I’m going anywhere right now, though.”

Tony nodded. “Good. Then you should just worry about getting better.”

Peter bites his lip. “Can I lay down?”

Tony nodded, picking him up and standing.

Peter clutches him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Tony stroked his hair. “Bed or the couch?”

“Either is fine,” he murmurs, not wanting to be difficult.

Tony shrugged and nodded. “I’ll show you where my room is, then.”

Peter nods, biting his lip, but doesn’t say anything.

Tony affectionately played with Peter’s hair, walking up the stairs.

Peter just sets his head on Tony’s shoulder, sighing a little at the touch.

Tony held him closer and wandered down the hall to his room.

Peter waits, humming quietly at the feeling of Tony’s fingers in his hair.

Tony very carefully laid him down.

Peter lets himself be laid down, whimpering a little when Tony pulls away.

Tony paused a minute. “You want me to stay?”

Peter flinches and closes his eyes. “No... you don’t have to.”

Tony snorted, laying down with him. “I’m not gonna try anything. I’ll just stay.”

Peter bites his lip. “It’s not that. I just... know you’re busy. You don’t have to.”

Tony shrugged. “Bucky can handle it for an afternoon.”

Peter nods. He looks up at him. He knows he should hardly be so clingy, considering he barely knows him, nor should he probably trust him knowing what he does, but doesn’t feel afraid of him, either. “Can I...” he shifts closer to him.

Tony’s expression softened a fraction and he nodded, waving him over. “Sure, come on.”

Peter takes the invitation immediately, moving closer and curling up against his side.

He watched Peter get settled and soft chuckled. “How’d you get so sweet, bambi?” Tony murmured in his ear.

Peter presses his face into his chest, shrugging a little. He shivers a bit when Tony whispers in his ear, his hot breath on his ear sending a tingle down his spine.

Tony absently toyed with Peter’s hair, watching him. “You’re adorable,” he teased.

Peter hides his face in Tony’s chest, closing his eyes. He loves the way Tony’s fingers feel in his hair. He doesn’t get a lot of physical affection, and he didn’t realize how much he craved it until now.

Tony watched him settle closer and smiled, wrapping his other arm around the boy.

Peter dozed off against him, curled tightly against him.

Tony shut his eyes and relaxed, holding Peter close.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sleeps curled up next to him for a while.

Tony didn’t sleep, just listening to Peter’s steady breathing.

Peter whimpers quietly in his sleep, squirming.

Tony held him tighter, watching him.

Peter grabs at Tony’s shirt, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and whimpering again.

Tony soothingly murmured in his ear.

He doesn’t exactly settle, squirming like that on and off until he starts to wake up.

He kept holding onto him, gently petting him.

Peter startled awake suddenly after an hour or so, choking on a gasp.

Tony looked him over. “Feeling alright?”

Peter blinks at him. It takes a few seconds for him to re-orient himself, then the situation returns, and he nods, flushing.

Tony nodded, sitting up.

Peter watches him, eyes wide and bleary from sleep. He’s still slightly shook from the nightmare, but he doesn’t say anything.

Tony glanced back at him. “Come on. You need to eat something.”

Peter swallows and nods, sitting up slowly.

Tony’s eyes flickered over Peter and he dryly laughed, picking him up.

Peter startles a little bit, but doesn’t say anything, leaning into him.

Tony held onto him and headed for the kitchen.

Peter looks around as they walk, actually taking everything in this time.

Tony didn’t notice, walking down the stairs and setting Peter down.

Peter looks up at him, unsure if he is allowed or he could manage to move if he wanted to.

Tony glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Peter flushes, looking down. “I don’t know. Sorry,” he mutters.

Tony snorted and nodded, waving a hand. “Get whatever you want, I have to make a call.”

Peter nods, getting up and walking over to the fridge slowly. He feels like a newborn fawn on unsteady legs, but he knows it’s from the concussion, and it’s better than before.

Tony watched him before leaving, heading for his office.

Peter looks through the fridge, and decides quickly that he’s not going to risk trying to cook or get into anything he’s not allowed, so he grabs the milk and some cereal, sitting back down until Tony returns.

Tony made his call, giving a string of orders and things that needed to be done before hanging up.

Peter is on his second bowl of cereal when Tony enters. He eats slowly, lost in thought.

Tony leaned against the counter, watching him intently.

Peter looks up when he gets close. “Um... hi.”

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Hey.”

He looks down at his cereal. “Did... your call go okay?” He doesn’t want to ask what it was about. He doesn’t know how much he’s allowed to ask or say without overstepping.

Tony nodded. “It went fine, kid. What do you want to do now?”

Peter shrugs, finishing his cereal. “What do you want me to do?”

Tony waved a hand. “I’m trusting you so you can go wherever you please around here.”

Peter looks up at him, biting his lip. “That’s not what I asked, Mr. Stark.”

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, a skeptical look on his face.

Peter flushes a little. “Or... not. I’ll entertain myself, if you want.”

Tony shook his head. “I just don’t think you’re ready yet.”

Peter gets up, putting his bowl in the sink. “That is it, isn’t it?” He chews his lip. “Okay.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You think you can handle it?”

Peter bites his lip. “I won’t know unless I try.”

Tony snorted, leaning back against the counter. “Maybe.”

Peter sighs. “Fine. I’ll just wait for you, then.” He walks out, going back into the bedroom. He’s only slightly unsteady as he walks now.

Tony watched him, torn between amused and annoyed.

Peter goes back into Tony’s room, settling down on his bed again.

Tony finally sighed and followed, pausing in the doorway.

Peter lays down in the bed, sighing a little. He’s so confused, he doesn’t even know where to start.

Tony looked him over and snorted. “Do you know the first thing about this?”

Peter turns over to look at him. “Not exactly,” he admits quietly. “But you didn’t want me for experience.”

Tony dryly smiled at him. “Haven’t done this before, have you?” he asked, slowly stalking closer.

Peter shakes his head. “Only on my own,” he murmurs.

Tony paused a step away, tracing his fingers along Peter’s lower leg. “Hm.”

Peter rolls onto his back when Tony nears, chewing his lip. “Is that not what you wanted?” he asks quietly, almost afraid of the answer. He knew enough to know this was why Tony wanted him. And if he disappointed him…

Tony shrugged, looking him over. “I like to keep pretty things.”

Peter nods, looking away. “So it’s not.” He shouldn’t be disappointed, but he’s not even sure what to feel at this point.

Tony ran a hand higher up Peter’s leg. “Don’t be disappointed. It’s not going to be bad for you.”

Peter looks away, but doesn’t move away from him. “I’m just... confused,” he admits.

Tony tilted his head. “About?”

Peter sits up, running a hand through his hair, but still stays within Tony’s reach, not moving the hand from his leg. “First you tell me you’re going to let me go when Ben does what you want, then you tell me you’re not. And the reasons why are all... ambiguous and it seemed like you just wanted me for sex and now it seems like...” he stops, shaking his head. “I don’t even know. But I guess I don’t know why I’m here if that’s not what you want. And if you’re just going to kill me then...” he trails off again. “Maybe it’s the concussion. I don’t know. I’m just confused.”

Tony listened to him, a vaguely amused look on his face. He made Peter look at him and crookedly grinned. “I like looking at you. And I like that smart mouth, even if it is a bit irritating.” Tony paused, dragging his eyes over Peter. “And I do want to fuck you. But that’s not all I want.”

Peter flushes, pulling away and getting up. He feels like Tony is laughing at him, and it makes him both embarrassed and irritated. “Well, forgive me for irritating you. I love being kidnapped and potentially held captive for the rest of at least your life. It’s something I do all the time, you know, so of course I know how it goes.” He runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what you want. I get that you seem to enjoy my confusion, but I’m not a mind reader, Mr. Stark.  _ Please  _ just tell me.”

Tony watched him and shrugged. “I want to keep you.”

Peter sighs. “Fine. Don’t tell me. Keep the mind games.” He sounds defeated, even to his own ears. Still, he doesn’t know what else to say. He sinks to his knees in front of Tony. “I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’ll try. That’s all I can do.”

Tony tangled a hand in Peter’s hair, making him look at him. “I told you. I want to keep you here with me. I think you’re pretty so I want to goddamn spoil you if you let me.”

Peter bites his lip, then looks down. “I got it, Mr. Stark. I won’t ask anymore questions.” He moves forward a little, cautiously running a hand over his knee as he moves between them.

Tony repressed an eye roll, making Peter look back up. “There’s no mind games, kid. That’s it. I don’t make promises unless I plan on keeping them.”

Peter nods silently. He’s still not convinced, nor even entirely sure what Tony thinks he’s promising. “Okay,” he says simply.

Tony pulled away and stood up. “Okay.”

Peter looks up at him, confused. “What are you doing?”

Tony gave Peter a bored look. “I have things to do. I’m not doing this back and forth arguing with a child.”

Peter flinches. “Fine.” He sits down on the bed again, unexpectedly dejected. He’s still confused, and this time he’s not even sure what he did wrong.

Tony shook his head. “I have to check with your uncle about whether or not he’s finished his job.”

Peter just nods, running a hand through his hair. He doesn’t know why Tony is telling him this. “Okay.” There’s nothing else to say.

Tony hesitated a moment and sighed. “I don’t want you to be unhappy here.”

Peter sighs a little. “It’s not... I’m trying to do what you want. The only thing I want is my aunt and uncle safe. If you can do that, then I’m as happy as I can be. The rest doesn’t matter,” he says quietly.

Tony shook his head. “I promised you’d be able to see your aunt after this is over. I’m guaranteeing that. I just want to make you happy, Peter.”

Peter nods. “I know why you can’t say yes to Ben. It just... we’ve lost everyone else, you know? We’re literally it. No parents. No siblings. It’s all. That’s why I pushed.” He looks down. “I’m sorry if that bothered you. But thank you. For May, at least.”

Tony sighed and walked back over to him. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked skeptically.

“I already told you what I want, Mr. Stark. Everything else... if you want it, I’ll do it. There’s no reason not to.”

He shook his head. “I told you we’d do it when you wanted to. I wanted you to feel more than indifferent,” Tony murmured, a bit annoyed.

Peter bites his lip. “I’m not... indifferent. If anything, I’m more worried that I can’t please you,” he admits. “Nothing I’ve tried to do thus far seems to have done anything but irritate you, anyway.”

Tony sighed softly and played with Peter’s hair, trying to think of what to say.

Peter closes his eyes. “I’ll be fine, Mr. Stark. Really. Do what you need to. I think I’m just going to get cleaned up while you’re gone, if that’s okay.”

Tony nodded, pulling his hand away. “Shower’s through that door. I have clothes in the closet that you can borrow.”

Peter nods. “Thank you.” He stands up, walking into the room Tony had pointed at without another word.

Tony watched him go and shook his head, walking toward his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Authoress here. I'm usually much more vocal in author's notes, I swear. I just haven't been as much for this one for some reason.
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you for all the kudos, reviews, etc. this story has gotten so far, and I also wanted to apologize for anything that doesn't make sense or any events that may have gotten skimmed over. This is an RP between the two of us that we hadn't realized we were going to be posting, so a lot of things were talked about in private or skimmed over for the purposes of moving it along/keeping it entertaining for us at the time. I've been debating taking the transcript of this (as this is straight from what we were rping, with basically zero editing) and maybe doing a more fleshed out version of the story, so let me know if any of you would like to see that. And in the meantime, enjoy! 
> 
> (PS - almost forgot to say, but there's the first smut in this chapter, and yeah, this early on, it's pretty dubious consent. You've been warned!)

Peter goes in the bathroom and closes the door, looking around. Tony sounds like he’ll be gone for a while, so he decides to take a bath and relax. He starts the water and goes out to grab a too big shirt and boxers to put on, then gets in.

Tony sorted through his files and glanced up when Bucky dragged a man in. “Shoot him,” he said dismissively.

Peter gets in the bath and sighs, relaxing back.

Tony watched fear cross the man’s face and rolled his eyes, watching him be dragged out.

Peter scrubs himself clean and then relaxes in the hot water, accidentally dozing off.

Tony leaned back in his chair, listening to the gunshot outside.

Peter startles awake to the sound of the gunshot, frozen for a moment.

Tony stood up, pleased when he got a message that Ben had obeyed.

Peter sat in the tub, mind racing. He knew he was in a house full of dangerous people, and exactly what Tony did, but... was it a coincidence that Tony had went to check on Ben’s progress and then he heard a gunshot? He didn’t know, but it didn’t stop him from starting to panic a little, shaking like a leaf.

Tony tucked his phone into his pants and headed to his room, deciding to check on Peter.

Peter stays still for a few minutes, unsure what to do. He promised Tony no more questions, and besides, what could he do if it was true? It was obviously too late.

Tony wandered to the bathroom and paused. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

Peter tenses involuntarily at the sound of his voice. He looks down at the water. “I... know I promised no more questions, but... can I ask one more?” He tries to hide how shaky he sounds, but doesn’t quite manage it.

Tony slowly nodded. “Go ahead.”

Peter can’t look at him, too afraid of the answer. “I... would you tell me, if you had to do it? Would I at least get to say goodbye?” He hates how shaky he sounds, and he’s fairly sure his whole body is obviously trembling, but he can’t help it.

Tony softened and nodded. “There’s no need to say goodbye, bambi. He did what I asked.”

Peter looks up quickly, biting his lip. “He did? Then what...” it’s another question, so he cuts himself off, but he relaxes visibly. He doesn’t need to know so long as it wasn’t Ben.

Tony frowned and then laughed. “That wasn’t anyone important.”

Peter nods. “Sorry. I just...freaked out a little,” he admits quietly.

Tony nodded, setting a towel down. “I would have been too.”

Peter nods, biting his lip and looking up at him. He moves over a little. “Do you...want to join me?”

Tony glanced at him and nodded. “Sure,” he slowly agreed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Peter moves over, watching him and chewing his lip.

Tony undressed and slid into the tub with him, studying Peter’s face.

Peter watches him as he gets in, then moves back over, a little closer to him. He has a lot of questions, but he said he wouldn’t pester him with them, so he doesn’t. He slides over next to him, but doesn’t touch him, unsure what Tony wants.

Tony looked at Peter’s face. “Ask.”

Peter flushes, but can’t help but smile a little. “Am I really that readable?”

Tony snorted and nodded. “Very. What’s on your mind?”

He’s still blushing, but it doesn’t keep him from asking. “Is Ben off the hook now?”

Tony nodded. “He did what I asked. That’s all I needed him for.”

Peter nods. “Do they know yet?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tony absently brushed a strand of hair out of Peter’s eyes. “I’m going to tell them that you’ll be safe with me.”

Peter nods, eyes fluttering at Tony’s touch. “I know it’s soon to ask, but... when can I see them?”

Tony kissed his forehead. “Soon. I’ll make sure of it.”

Peter smiles softly. “Thank you.” He leans into him, hesitantly resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and a hand on his chest.

Tony settled against him and smiled.

Peter lays against him quietly for a few minutes, more relaxed than he had been since waking up the first time.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, watching him.

He closes his eyes, humming softly at the feeling.

Tony chuckled and watched him.

Peter sighs contentedly, nuzzling his shoulder a little. “Is it okay if I touch you?” He bites his lip, looking up at him.

Tony choked on a laugh and nodded, messing with Peter’s hair. “Sure.”

Peter flushes a little. “Why do you always laugh at me?” He runs his hand down Tony’s chest, biting his lip.

Tony shook his head. “It’s cute, bambi. You’re cute.”

“I’m serious,” Peter mumbles, hiding his face against Tony’s shoulder. He runs his hand down his body, letting it rest carefully on his thigh.

Tony softened and kissed his cheek. “You’re so innocent.”

Peter bites his lip. “Is this innocent?” he asks, too sweetly, batting his eyes at him as he wraps a small hand around the older man’s cock.

Tony hissed out a breath and chuckled. “You’re cute.”

Peter smiles a little. “Thanks.” He kisses Tony’s shoulder, shifting a little to sit in his lap.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and hummed in amusement.

Peter shifts a little so he can keep his hold and still be comfortable, kissing Tony’s neck and shoulder and starting to stroke him.

Tony tightened his hold on him. “I’m getting you after,” he growled.

Peter pauses in kissing his neck, peering up at him. “Did you not want me to?” The thought of being in trouble so soon makes him tense up a little, but not enough to make him stop completely.

Tony sighed and kissed him. “I meant I’m jerking you off after,” he muttered.

Peter freezes when Tony kisses him, but it doesn’t last long enough for it to matter. “Oh...” he bites his lip. “Okay.” He leans into him. “Will you...?” He licks his lips, eyes flickering back to Tony’s.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Peter flushes. “Kiss me again?”

Tony gave Peter a crooked smile and nodded, kissing him.

Peter leans into him this time, the hand not still stroking the elder man reaching up to tangle in his hair.

Tony tightened his hold on him and kissed him deeper.

Peter whimpers a little into his mouth, doing his best to keep up.

Tony pulled away, staring into Peter’s eyes.

Peter flushes, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and starting to pump him firmly.

Tony held him tighter and slowly exhaled.

Peter nuzzles his neck, keeping up the steady pace. This was about the only thing he knew how to do, and he was trying to do it well.

Tony tangled a hand in Peter’s hair and lightly tugged, watching him.

Peter tilts his head when Tony tugs it, his other hand still tangled in Tony’s hair. He keeps pumping him, letting his thumb stroke over the head of his cock.

Tony softly exhaled and purred in Peter’s ear.

Peter shivers once, kissing his throat again.

Tony held him tighter and mumbled a warning.

Peter smiles a little against his neck, not stopping.

Tony let out a soft groan.

Peter gives his hair a light tug, exposing more of his throat continuing to pump him as he nips and kisses it.

Tony dug his fingers into Peter’s hips and came in his hand.

Peter gasps quietly, hiding his face in Tony’s neck and giving him a few more, gentler pumps before letting go, running his hand back up his chest.

Tony softly chuckled and tugged Peter closer. “Your turn,” he murmured.

Peter flushes a little but nods, settling against Tony’s chest.

Tony slowly stroked him, nuzzling Peter’s neck.

Peter lets out a sharp breath at the touch, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder.

Tony softly laughed and kissed him again. “You’re so sweet.”

Peter looks up at him, biting his lip. “What?”

Tony nosed along Peter’s jaw. “You’re goddamn adorable.”

He closes his eyes, reveling in the touch and turning his head for him. “Really?” His hips squirm against Tony’s touch, unable to hold still.

Tony nodded, kissing down his throat. “Absolutely fucking adorable.”

He shivers a little, turning to clutch Tony’s shoulders. “Mr. Stark...” his breath hitches quietly.

Tony hummed a response, expertly stroking him.

Peter whimpers into his neck, bucking his hips. “I can’t...” he pants quietly.

He smiled to himself, watching him with interest. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Peter hides his face in Tony’s neck. “I can’t last long,” he murmurs, squirming. “God, Mr. Stark...”

Tony smiled wider and purred. “That’s it. I wanna watch you.”

Peter whimpers quietly. “I’m so close... Can I...?” He pants into his neck, unable to hold back a moan long enough to finish asking.

Tony softly purred to him. “You think I should let you?”

Peter whimpers, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder. “Please...” he didn’t realize it would take this turn when he asked.

Tony kissed him again. “Go ahead.”

Peter hisses and moans brokenly, hips jerking as he comes in Tony’s hand.

Tony watched him, his eyes locked on Peter’s face. “That’s it, lovely, just like that,” he purred.

Peter shudders, leaning heavily against him and hiding his face as he pants and tries to calm down.

Tony continued, not slowing down or giving him enough time to calm down.

Peter jerks against his touch, yelping a little. “Mr. Stark!”

Tony hummed, glancing at his face as he paused a moment.

Peter squirms away from the touch, so sensitive it almost hurts. “What are you doing?”

Tony gave him a vague smile. “You’ll see.”

Peter whimpers a little. “It hurts.”

Tony let go. “So we’ll do something else,” he murmured soothingly.

Peter breathes a small breath of relief, curling against him. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled and nuzzled him, tracing his fingers along Peter’s ass. “I’ll go slow.”

Peter rests his forehead against the elder man’s shoulder, chewing his lip. He tenses a little at the feeling, but tries to relax. “Okay.”

Tony soothingly stroked his hair. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Peter nods, relaxing a little more. “Okay.” He wants to trust him.

Tony smiled and slowly continued, softly explaining what he was doing before he did it.

Peter stays still, unable to help squirming a little but not moving away.

Tony slowed down a bit more, slowly working his fingers into him.

Peter groans quietly into Tony’s shoulder, nails digging into his skin.

Tony slid his fingers further in, humming as he tried to find Peter’s prostate

Peter hisses. He’s panting again by the time Tony reaches that spot within him, and he yelps when Tony finds it, hips jerking. “Mr. Stark!”

Tony grinned, kissing him again. “Yes?”

He whimpers, turning his head away. “God...” he bucks his hips against him.

Tony made Peter look at him. “You like this?”

Peter flushes. “It’s... odd,” he mumbles. “But... it doesn’t feel bad.”

Tony smiled, watching Peter’s face as he pulled his fingers out.

Peter winces and squirms a little.

Tony gently adjusted him. “You ready?”

Peter bites his lip. “I... think so. Is it going to hurt?” He can’t help being slightly anxious.

Tony shook his head. “Not at all.”

Peter nods. “Okay.” He grips Tony’s shoulders, probably tighter than necessary, but he can’t help it.

Tony paused. “We can do this in bed instead of here if you’d prefer.”

Peter looks around, then quirks a shoulder. “We will probably make a mess in here...”

Tony nodded, easily picking Peter up as he stood. “Bed it is.”

Peter jumps a little at the sudden change, holding on to Tony’s shoulders. “Okay...”

Tony glanced at his face. “Don’t worry.”

Peter just nods, swallowing thickly but resting his head on Tony’s shoulder silently.

Tony absently stroked his hair, heading for the bedroom.

Peter just holds onto him until they get there, whining a little.

Tony reluctantly set him down, pausing a moment to admire him.

Peter takes a second to stretch, closing his eyes.

Tony smiled faintly and climbed into bed with him, settling between Peter’s legs.

Peter looks up at him, biting his lip.

Tony ran a hand up Peter’s leg. “You sure?”

Peter looks up at him, nodding slowly. He’s still really nervous, but there’s no point in stopping him.

Tony nodded, trying to make him relax.

Peter takes a minute to breathe, propping himself up on his elbows. He spreads his legs a little wider, looking at Tony.

Tony watched him get settled and moved to press into him.

Peter bites his lip, watching him.

Tony slowly lined himself up and pushed into him.

Peter hisses out a breath at the first touch, closing his eyes.

Tony tightened his hold on him.

Peter lets his head fall back against the bed, biting his lip against the whimper that tries to leave his throat.

Tony kissed down Peter’s throat, slowly starting to move.

Peter gasps a little at the first thrust, gripping Tony’s arms. “Wait, wait. Please, can I just... adjust for a minute?” He can’t look at his face, but he knows he sounds desperate, and it’s stupid, but he can’t help it.

Tony paused, waiting.

Peter takes a shaky breath, blushing a little and hiding his face in the pillow.

Tony made Peter look at him.

Peter whines quietly but doesn’t resist, looking up at him.

Tony gave him a crooked smile. “Ready?”

He takes a breath. “Yeah. I think so. It’s just a lot.”

Tony softly laughed. “You wanna ride me then?”

“What?” Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Just a suggestion.”

Peter swallows hard, flushing. “If... if you want me to.” He’s having such a hard time thinking with Tony buried inside him. How can he be so unaffected?

Tony softly laughed and rolled them, leaning back against the headboard with Peter in his lap. “Go ahead,” he softly encouraged, wrapping a hand around Peter’s dick.

Peter jumps a little at the sudden movement, putting a hand on Tony’s chest. He hisses again when Tony grabs him. “I just... I don’t know if I have the control to... keep going,” he murmurs, blushing deeply again.

Tony stroked him a few times, keeping his touch light. “Try, then,” he said firmly.

Peter swallows hard, but nods. He puts his hands on Tony’s shoulders to steady himself, then slowly starts moving his hips.

Tony tightly held Peter’s waist with his free hand. “I’ve got you.”

Peter nods, biting his lip as he starts moving.

Tony purred over him, stroking him faster.

Peter chokes back a whimper, closing his eyes and trying to move at a steady pace.

Tony kissed down his jaw, littering marks all over him.

Peter tilts his head automatically, moaning softly. His pace becomes a little more erratic.

Tony softly encouraged him, letting out low groans.

Peter moves quicker and more erratically as he gets closer, shaking a little with the pleasure and the effort.

Tony sped up his hand movements, focusing anywhere that made Peter twitch.

Peter gasps against him, hips jerking furiously. “Mr. Stark...”

Tony glanced at him. “Yeah?”

Peter groans, hiding his face in his shoulder. “God, it’s too much,” he mumbles, as much to himself as Tony.

Tony nipped at him and purred.

Peter yelps quietly, shifting and faltering in the rhythm a little.

Tony stroked him faster, intently watching him.

Peter pants and whines into his shoulder, nails digging into them again. “Mr. Stark... I can’t- God, please...” his hips squirm, unable to keep up with all the stimulation.

Tony sped up his hand movements, purring over him.

Peter presses his face into his neck and squeezes his eyes shut. “Mr. Stark! Please,” he nearly sobs, not even close to riding him anymore as he squirms.

Tony let go, tangling his hand in Peter’s hair.

Peter chokes on a cry. “Mr. Stark...” it’s torn between a sob and a whine.

Tony nuzzled his jaw. “Yeah?”

He whimpers into his neck. “God... why did you...”

Tony paused and glanced at him. “Why did I what?”

Peter presses his forehead against Tony’s collarbone, flushing. Even he isn’t sure what he wants. “Nothing, sir. Please... can I...?” He pants.

Tony nodded, nipping his throat. “Go ahead,” he growled.

Peter jolts slightly at the nip, writhing slightly. “God, I’m so close...” he pants into Tony’s chest.

Tony purred in his ear, starting to jerk him off again.

Peter yelps and lets out a choked sob, shuddering as he comes almost immediately.

Tony tightly held Peter’s hips, making him move a few more times before finishing.

Peter whimpers and shudders again at the feeling of Tony coming in him, laying bonelessly against him.

Tony leaned back against the headboard, relaxing.

Peter shakes slightly even as he settles, face still pressed into Tony’s chest.

Tony soothingly rubbed his back. “You okay there?”

Peter nods silently against his collarbone.

Tony repressed a laugh and nodded. “You look exhausted.”

Peter sniffles quietly and nods. “Just... really intense,” he mumbles. Which was funny considering he couldn’t even finish Tony himself, but still true.

Tony ran a hand through his hair.

Peter closes his eyes, unsure if he should move or not and not wanting to without permission.

Tony gently moved him, laying him down.

Peter looks up at him, eyes wide and still slightly red.

Tony tilted his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he murmurs, flushing. “Just... intense. I told you.” He isn’t entirely sure if something is wrong, but that much is true, at least.

Tony nodded, laying down next to him.

Peter closes his eyes again. He rubs at one of the marks Tony left on his neck absentmindedly.

Tony draped an arm over him and shut his eyes.

Peter whimpers quietly as he presses too hard against one of them, wincing.

Tony tugged him closer. “Get some sleep,” he mumbled.

Peter nods, closing his eyes.

Tony tightened his hold on him, slowly falling asleep.

Peter lays there for a while before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke up the next morning long before Peter did, pausing a moment to watch him doze before getting up.

Peter whined quietly and turns over when Tony gets up, seeking him automatically, but doesn’t wake.

Tony glanced back at him before getting dressed.

Peter whines and tosses and turns, but doesn’t wake.

Tony listened to him and sighed.

Peter curls up when he can’t find him, not moving.

Tony wandered over once he was dressed, draping the blanket over Peter.

Peter grabs it, whimpering quietly and pressing his face into the pillow.

Tony sighed and picked him up.

Peter clutches him instinctively, curling against his chest.

Tony softly laughed and held him tighter. “Missed me, huh?” he murmured.

Peter mumbles in his sleep, nodding against his collarbone.

Tony snorted, holding Peter closer as he headed to his office.

Peter clings to him, shifting slightly in his sleep but not waking yet.

Tony walked over to his desk and sat down, letting Peter sleep.

Peter curls into a ball into his lap, head resting in the crook of his neck.

Tony stroked his hair and got to work.

Peter slept on his lap for another hour or so before starting to stir, a small sound leaving his throat as his eyes fluttered against Tony’s neck.

Tony hummed in response. “You up?

“Hmm?” Peter’s eyes blink open slowly, huge and bleary from sleep. He sits up slowly. “Where...?”

Tony didn’t look away from his papers, preoccupied with his work. “My office. You whined when I left.”

Peter blushes. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Tony glanced up. “It was cute, kid.”

Peter flushes pink again, but nods. “Oh.” He gnaws his lip. “Do you mind if I get up?” he asks hesitantly.

Tony shook his head. “Go ahead. I’ll be busy most of today.”

Peter nods, ducking under his arm and getting off of his lap. He holds the blanket around him when he realizes why it’s there, but it drags a little as he walks out.

Tony watched him go before leaning back in his chair, putting Peter out of his mind so he could focus.

Peter goes back to the room to shower and get dressed. Tony said he could roam the house, so he wants to look around.

Tony set his attention on his paperwork, occasionally making calls.

Peter makes quick work of showering and getting dressed, wandering out of Tony’s room cautiously. He doesn’t really know where to go, but he’s curious, so he starts walking.

Tony didn’t pay much attention to him, figuring someone was keeping an eye on him.

Peter stays away from his office, knowing he was working and not wanting to interrupt. He wanders around, only peeking in doors that are open. He isn’t sure he wants to know what’s behind the closed ones.

Tony finally finished up his work for the morning, leaving his office.

Peter was still wandering around. He’d ended up on the ground floor. He pauses when he sees an outside door, not wanting to run, but curious as to where they are. He opens it slowly, almost afraid someone would pop out and yell at him, then steps out. It’s obviously secluded, at least on this side, as he can see nothing but forest for miles. He closes the door and sits down on the steps, enjoying the fresh air.

Tony closed his office door, going to find Peter.

Peter leans back on the step, taking a deep breath. It was cooling off outside, and the air was crisp and cool, but not enough to be uncomfortable yet. It helps clear his head.

Tony hummed to himself, looking around and finding him outside.

Peter sighs a little, closing his eyes and tilting his face towards the sky.

Tony leaned against the doorway. “Hey Pete.”

Peter jumps, opening his eyes and looking back at him. “Oh... hey. I thought you were working.” He can’t help feeling a little nervous, unsure if he’s actually supposed to be out here despite the fact he obviously hadn’t intended to go anywhere.

Tony shook his head. “Slow day. I’m finished up.” He paused and nodded to the sky. “Nice day, huh?”

Peter nods, looking around. “Yeah. It’s pretty out here.”

Tony nodded, reaching over to touch Peter’s hair. “I’ll be inside if you need me.”

Peter leans into his touch. “You’re not staying?”

Tony absently played with Peter’s curls. “Do you want me to?”

He shrugs, looking back at the sky. “You don’t have to. I just assumed... but I shouldn’t. You have other things to do, I’m sure.”

He hummed in amusement and shrugged. “Slow day. I can take you out for dinner.”

Peter sits up, surprised. “Out where?” He hadn’t expected to be allowed to leave, period.

Tony glanced at his face. “Where do you wanna go?”

Peter considers it. “I’m not picky, really. Is there anywhere you like?”

He shrugged. “Not particularly. There’s a few I frequent.”

Peter nods, chewing his lip. “Oh. Well, I mean... it doesn’t matter. I like a lot of things.”

Tony mindlessly tugged one of Peter’s curls. “You look nice in my clothes.

“Oh.” He flushes. “Thanks.” He tugs at the collar of the shirt. “It’s comfy.”

Tony gave Peter a wicked smile and nodded.

Peter rubs at the collar of the band tee he’d found. “I didn’t expect to find it, though. You always wear suits.”

Tony leaned back against the wall. “Yeah, guess you haven’t seen me in regular clothes yet.”

Peter shakes his head, looking back out at the trees. “No.” He chews his lip. “Do you... still want to keep me?” He flushes a little as he asks, but he can’t help but be a little sheepish, especially after last night.

Tony glanced at him. “Do you want to stay?” he asked casually.

Peter looks down. He’s honestly not sure how to feel about this whole scenario yet. “I just wondered... after last night was so bad.” He flushes deeper, biting his lip.

Tony snorted, sliding down to sit beside him. “Last night wasn’t bad.”

Peter doesn’t look at him, cheeks still flushed red. “It... was pretty bad, Mr. Stark.” He chuckles a little, self-deprecating. “I couldn’t even finish you. The only thing I seem to be good at is amusing you. And I don’t even mean to do that.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, tugging him closer. “You’ll learn.”

Peter sighs, leaning into him a little. “And you have the time and patience for that?”

Tony gave him a vague smile. “I can.”

Peter nods once, looking away.

Tony held him closer and glanced away. “You don’t have to be so hard on yourself.”

Peter bites his lip. “What do you mean?” It’s just the truth, as far as he’s concerned.

Tony shrugged, not looking at him. “Nobody’s expecting you to be perfect off the bat.”

Peter looks back at him. “I just... you could have so much better. So why do you want me?”

Tony glanced over at him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Peter bites his lip, looking at him. “I don’t know. Why do you? It could go either way.”

Tony ran his fingertips down Peter’s jaw. “You’re smart and talk back. I like that. Being easy on the eyes is just a bonus.”

Peter licks his lips. “Really?”

He nodded, his eyes flickering over Peter’s face. “Yeah.”

He cocks his head. “So you would have kept me anyway?”

Tony shrugged, thinking. “Maybe.”

Peter nods, looking down. “What did Ben do?” He can’t pretend he’s not curious. “I know he’s been on your case for years. Why did it bother you now?”

He gently made Peter look at him. “Another cop was tailing me and got a bit too close to figuring things out. I told Ben to throw him off.”

“What’s to figure out though? I mean... you don’t try to hide what you’re doing.” Peter frowns.

Tony shook his head, waving a hand. “There’s other things I don’t want found out about.”

“Oh.” Peter stops. That he’s not going to ask about.

Tony smiled, leaning closer to him. “You’re always so full of questions but that’s where they stop?” he softly teased.

Peter flushes a little. “I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to ask. Or... if I should.” He doesn’t want to insinuate anything, but he knows what too much knowledge could mean.

Tony smiled wider, kissing him briefly. “Do I scare you?”

Peter swallows. “Yes,” he admits quietly.

Tony stroked his hair. “Eventually I won’t. You’ll learn I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Peter bites his lip. “How much am I allowed to know, though?”

Tony nuzzled him. “Maybe I’ll let you in on all my secrets someday.”

Peter smiles a little, shaking his head. “You don’t have to. I don’t want to be a liability or anything, that’s all.”

Tony softly laughed, kissing down his throat. “Maybe.”

Peter frowns. “Maybe what?”

Tony bit him. “Maybe I’ll tell you anyway.”

Peter jolts a little at the bite, putting a hand to his chest. “Doesn’t that make me a liability, though? If I know too much?”

Tony pulled away. “Unless you’re planning on betraying me...”

Peter flushes. “No. Of course not. But I...” didn’t really fancy the idea of being killed later when he got bored. Or being used against him.

Tony gave him a smile. “I know, kid.”

Peter looks down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t assume, I just... if you get bored with me... or worse, if someone else decides to try to take me...”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t get bored easily.”

Peter flushes. “Okay.” He’s not sure how much stock to put in that, but there’s not much he can say.

Tony absently kissed his jaw. “Trust me.”

Peter nods and swallows, looking down. “Okay,” he says simply. “So... dinner?”

Tony kissed him again. “Yeah. Let’s get you dressed, then.”

Peter nods, standing up slowly. “Sounds good.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony wrapped an arm around him and tugged him inside.

Peter follows him silently.

Tony let go of him, walking a few steps ahead as he thought.

Peter follows him quietly, studying his back and lost in thought.

Tony wondered if he had any clothes that would fit Peter and frowned, heading for his closet.

Peter sits on the bed, waiting.

Tony waved him over. “Pete? What size are you?” he asked, lost in thought.

“Uh... small?” Peter frowns, unsure.

Tony tutted under his breath and dug through some clothes.

Peter waits patiently.

Tony found a set and smiled. “If we had more time, I’d just have a pair made for you,” he mused.

Peter blinks. “A pair made.... here?”

Tony glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “No, I have most of mine made personally. I know a tailor.”

“Oh.” He blushes. “Of course you do.”

Tony repressed a laugh and shrugged.

Peter flushes again when Tony laughs at him. It still kind of bothers him, but he doesn’t want to say anything. He’s glad he’s able to do something for him, anyway, even if it’s his own ignorance amusing him.

Tony reached out and tugged him close. “Try these on.”

Peter follows him and takes the clothes, stripping and pulling them on.

Tony watched him intently, smiling.

Peter puts them on and looks at him, waiting.

Tony looked him over and nodded. “This works.”

“Okay.” He looks himself over, curiously. “Where are we going?”

Tony shrugged. “Bar downtown.”

Peter frowns. “I’m not old enough to get into a bar.”

Tony glanced at him. “Doesn’t matter. I didn’t plan on letting you drink anyway.”

Peter frowns. He wants to say that that doesn’t make it any more legal, but then, look who he was talking to. No point.

He turned away, glancing at his watch. “We can leave in a while.”

Peter tilts his head, watching him. “A while?”

Tony nodded. “No one interesting shows up until later.”

Peter tilts his head. “Are we meeting someone?”

Tony considered. “Maybe. Sometimes I make business deals.”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “And... you want me there for that?” He’s a little surprised.

Tony shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh. Alright.” Peter shrugs, walking back over to the bed, stretching as he goes.

Tony watched him and followed. “You look good.”

Peter sits on the edge of the bed, looking at him. “Thanks.” He bites his lip. Tony always looked good. He didn’t need Peter to tell him.

Tony hovered a few steps away, silently admiring him. “You really are pretty, Pete.”

He blushes pink again. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. Not that I can hope to compare being with you, but at least I know you’re not embarrassed of me.”

Tony flashed a grin at him. “Don’t put yourself down, you’ll be the one everyone has eyes for.”

Peter turns red. “Yeah, I doubt that.” He stands.

Tony tilted his head. “Take a look at yourself.”

Peter scoffs a little. “I do. Every day.”

Tony snorted. “Then you’ll know I’m right.”

Peter sighs a little, flopping back on the bed. “Maybe. But it’s not...” he stops, shaking his head. “You of all people aren’t going to understand, Mr. Stark. Just forget it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I will.”

Peter closes his eyes, tugging a little at his curls. “I don’t think so.”

Tony wrapped an arm around him. “Try me.”

Peter leans into it, but doesn’t open his eyes. “It’s... stupid, really. It’s just...” he sighs. “It’s not that I think I’m unattractive. It’s just that I’m not... masculine, I guess.” He flushes a little. “Even you keep saying I’m cute. Or pretty. It’s not bad, but it doesn’t exactly blow people away, either. That’s all. And obviously you’ve never had that problem...” he flushes deeper, biting his lip. “It’s stupid,” he repeats. “Just... insecurity, I guess.”

Tony absently stroked his hair. “Masculinity doesn’t suit you,” he absently remarked. “I don’t mean that as an insult.”

Peter blinks, a little surprised and unsure what to make of that. “O...kay?”

Tony let go of him and shrugged, standing up. “I like you as you are. That’s what I mean.”

Peter’s brows furrowed a little and he nods. “Okay,” he repeats. “Thanks.” It was nice, at least.

Tony hesitated a moment, not sure how to express the rest of what he was thinking.

Peter sighs a little. “It’s not as if it matters, anyway.” He sits up. “Where did I put my shoes?” he murmurs, more to himself than anything, changing the subject.

Tony grabbed his wrist. “There’s not a damned thing wrong with you,” he said in a low voice. “Just remember that.”

Peter stops in place, brows furrowing a little in surprise, a little taken aback. “Oh. Uh, thanks.”

Tony looked at him with a calm but serious expression. “I mean it. I’ve never liked masculine men much.”

Peter smiles a little, a bit bemused at the thought of Tony with anyone similar to him. “I can’t imagine why,” he says dryly. “But really. Thanks. Like I said, it doesn’t much matter, anyway, it’s just... how I am.” He quirks a shoulder, going to the bathroom to grab his shoes. He’d never put them on again after showering.

Tony watched him and sighed, wondering if he could help, somehow.

Peter slips on his shoes and tries to tame his curls before returning. “Can I borrow a jacket, too?” he asks sheepishly, when he comes out. “I didn’t exactly get to grab mine before coming here.”

Tony cracked a smile and nodded, heading to the closet to look around.

Peter waits, settling on the edge of the bed again.

Tony found one and smiled, walking back to him.

Peter stands and takes it, biting his lip again. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

Tony kissed his forehead and nodded. “Ready to go, gorgeous?”

Peter blushes. “You don’t have to say that, Mr. Stark. But yeah, I’m ready.”

Tony chuckled, grinning. “I only speak the truth.”

Peter snorts. He’s heard a lot of things that make him not so sure about that. “Okay,” he says, clearly not believing him.

Tony rolled his eyes and kissed him.

Peter tilts his head back to meet him. He closes his eyes, trying to kiss him back as best he could.

Tony pulled away. “Let’s go.”

6 ~~~

Peter pouts a little when Tony pulls away, biting his lip before he can see it. “Okay.” He follows him quietly.

Tony wrapped a possessive arm around Peter’s waist. “I’ll drive.”

Peter looks up at him, leaning into his side. “I didn’t figure me driving was even an option,” he mutters.

Tony dryly smiled. “As opposed to having someone drive us, sweetheart.”

Peter nods. “That... makes more sense.”

Tony smiled and tugged him along.

Peter follows willingly, looking around as they go.

Tony led him to the garage, glancing around. “Which car, do you think?”

Peter looks around, eyes wide. “Whoa. Uh... something inconspicuous, or...?”

Tony nodded, heading for a black car.

Peter follows silently, getting in the passenger seat.

Tony smoothly got into the driver’s seat, starting the car.

Peter buckles up and settles in.

Tony started the car, absently reaching over to take Peter’s hand.

Peter looks down at Tony’s hand on his, surprised, but takes it.

Tony clicked on the radio and backed out of the garage.

Peter leans back, humming along.

Tony smiled to himself, listening to him.

Peter looks out the window, not paying any attention.

Tony looked amused and smiled.

Peter hums quietly, watching out the window and trying to figure out exactly where they are.

Tony drove, only half listening to the music.

Peter stops after a while, chewing his lip and leaning back against the seat, closing his eyes.

Tony glanced over for a moment and smiled, pulling into the bar parking lot.

Peter looks around curiously.

Tony put it in park. “Ready?”

Peter looks at him. “Sure.”

Tony nodded, getting out.

Peter gets out too, walking around to meet him.

Tony wrapped a possessive arm around him.

Peter leans into him, chewing his lip.

Tony kissed his temple and tugged him inside.

Peter lets himself be led, looking around.

Tony tugged him toward a booth.

Peter follows, sliding in opposite him.

Tony settled in and smiled at him.

Peter smiles back. “So. What now?”

Tony leaned back into the seat. “Tell me about yourself, Pete,” he said absently, waving a hand at the waiter.

Peter looks back at him, surprised. “What?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Peter flushes. “I just... wasn’t expecting you to ask that.”

Tony gave him a smile. “Yeah, I could tell by that surprised look. So tell me about yourself.”

He flushes again. “Is there something in particular you want to know?”

Tony shook his head. “Tell me anything.”

Peter leans back. “Well. Let’s be transparent at least, then. How much do you already know?”

Tony glanced him over. “I know you’re seventeen and interested in science.”

Peter smiles, looking down. “Yeah. I’m on the decathlon team. One of my friends and I are the STEM specialists. Science is definitely my favorite.” He shakes his head. “Or... was, anyway.”

Tony hummed, reaching across the table for his hand. “What else?”

Peter lets him. “I was in robotics, too. And obviously you know where I went to school, since... they abducted me from there.” He looks down. “I didn’t do much else.”

Tony considered. “I’ll find something for you to do.”

Peter smiles a little, looking up. “Really?”

Tony nodded, glancing at him. “Yeah, I don’t want you getting bored.”

Peter nods. “I would love to continue schooling,” he admits. “At least in my speciality areas.”

Tony smiled faintly. “So that’s settled.”

Peter looks up. “What?”

Tony shrugged. “I’ll find you a teacher.”

“Really? Just like that?” He bites his lip. “Thank you.”

Tony glanced at his face. “I’m in the habit of giving trust and then punishing if that’s broken,” he said calmly.

Peter nods, looking down. “Ah. Got it.”

Tony nodded, patting his hand. “Good boy.”

Peter chews his lip. “So what am I allowed to do?” He glances up at him.

Tony set his attention on looking around the bar. “I’m trusting that I can allow you to do as you please without running off or making a fuss.”

“And how much freedom does that actually entail?” Peter bites his lip. “I just... don’t want to assume anything and overstep.”

Tony looked back at him. “I’ll let you leave when you’re seeing whatever teacher I find for you but I’m giving you a guardian.”

Peter nods, looking down. “Is that the only time I can leave?”

Tony considered, thinking. “How about we see how well you do when I let you go see your aunt and uncle next week?” he finally said. “Just there and back, no detours. If you manage that, I’ll let you go wherever you please.”

Peter’s face lights up, then falls again slowly as he chews it over. There’s so many stipulations hidden in that. “That’s... fair,” he says at last. “I.... don’t want to push for more than you’re willing to give, but... I’m just curious. If I’m going to leave to see a teacher, why can’t I keep going to school?” He bites his lip again, peering up at him through his lashes to see the reaction.

Tony’s eyes darkened. “Unless you want a guardian with you at all times, we’ll stick to a teacher.”

Peter looks down. “I... could deal with someone watching the school. Following me around constantly is... a lot, though.” He chews his lip. “But I understand.” In truth, he just wants a way to see his friends again without bringing them into anything, but that seems unlikely. So he doesn’t ask. “Thank you, though.”

Tony nodded, eyeing him. “You won’t be away from your friends and family forever, bambi.”

Peter just nods. It’s clear he doesn’t quite believe it, but he’s already gotten a lot more than he thought he would, so he doesn’t push. “When can we order food?” He changes the subject.

Tony glanced back at the bar and shrugged. “I’m just going to get a drink, you go ahead.”

“You shouldn’t drink and drive.” Peter frowns, but picks up a menu.

Tony crookedly smiled. “You can say I’ve got a high tolerance by now.”

Peter shakes his head. “That’s... Of course you do.” He puts the menu down. “I know what I want.”

Tony softened slightly. “I’ll only have one drink. Promise.”

Peter shrugs, looking around for their waiter. “I can hardly tell you what to do, Mr. Stark. And legality is hardly your biggest worry, so...”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t like seeing you concerned.”

Peter waves him over. “Get used to it, Mr. Stark. If I care, I care a lot. Plus I have anxiety.” The waiter approaches, and he orders some boneless wings and a water.

Tony ordered a glass of whiskey and set his attention back on Peter, a wide smile on his face. “I knew you’d start caring, Pete.”

Peter flushes a little. “Trying not to would only lead to me getting sick.”

Tony looked him over and dryly smiled. “You’re cute.”

Peter sighs quietly, fidgeting with the sticker around his silverware roll. “You keep saying that. I’m so glad I can continually amuse you when I try to be serious, though.” Or annoy him, but he wasn’t going to add that now for fear of doing it.

Tony shook his head. “I’ll be serious then.”

“Don’t worry about it. It hardly matters.” He’d been clear for a while. It should only be easier with less to have to worry about... right?

Tony reached for his hand. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Peter flicks his gaze to their hands. “I know. But thanks.”

Tony glanced away. “Good. I’m glad you know.”

Peter just nods, watching with keen eyes for his food.

Tony studied Peter’s face, lost in thought.

Their food comes, and Peter grabs his fork and stabs into a wing, taking a bite.

Tony smiled to himself, sipping his drink.

Peter pulls his hand away to eat, not saying anything for a while.

Tony scanned the bar, occasionally pointing out different people. “That one’s been having an affair for a few years now,” he hummed. “So’s his wife.”

Peter follows his gaze, listening and absorbing what he says but not saying much.

Tony glanced over at him. “There’s another regular that got off a murder charge,” he mused. “Must’ve had a really good lawyer. Everyone knows he did it.”

Peter takes another bite of his food, looking in the direction Tony shows him.

Tony sipped his drink, thinking.

Peter stays quiet, mainly, listening to him talk and eating. He’s asked everything he wanted to, and there’s not much else about him to say.

Tony looked back at Peter, studying him for a long moment.

Peter is still scanning the bar, watching people move around. He can feel Tony looking at him, though, and turns back to him. “What?”

Tony smiled faintly and shrugged. “You. I thought you’d put up more of a fight that you did.”

Peter blinks, frowning a little. “Over school? There’s not a lot of point.”

Tony shook his head. “No, just in general. Especially at first.”

Peter looks down, stabbing at another wing. “I tried that. I ended up with a concussion. I tried again, I got threatened.” He quirks a shoulder. “I’m young, not stupid. You’re the most powerful man in... maybe the whole state, at the least. If you wanted me, you were going to have me. Not fighting is just... easier.” He takes a bite.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

Peter doesn’t notice, eating his wing and scanning the bar again. “I mean, Ben and May are safe. I’m assuming my friends are, too, if only because they’re not involved in any way. You’re forceful, but I know you’re not trying to hurt me. There’s nothing to resist. No logic.” He shrugs, taking a drink.

Tony absently swirled his drink. “Hm.”

He sets the glass down, looking down at his almost-empty basket thoughtfully. “I know it could be a lot worse. There’s a hell of a lot you all could have gotten away with doing to me and haven’t. It won’t stay that way if I do anything stupid.” He spears another wing. “Anyway, what would I do, try to run? There’s no way to escape. I’m not stupid.”

Tony nodded. “You’re right. Running is useless, because then every deal we made would be called off.”

Peter snorts. “The deals are the least of my worries, Mr. Stark.” He pops the wing in his mouth.

Tony tilted his head. “I meant in regards to keeping your family safe.”

Peter shrugs. “I know. There’s no way they wouldn’t be. But if I were really going to try... it would be a shitshow.” He picks up his next to last wing. “I can’t drive. I don’t have a car. I have one friend who can, and I wouldn’t bring her into it. Car or money would have to be gotten from them or my aunt and uncle, because I don’t have a job or anything, either. That’s all assuming I were to even make it out of the house if you didn’t want me to leave and into the city, which wouldn’t happen on foot from where we just were.” Peter shrugs, popping it in his mouth. “In the off case that any of that worked, I’d have to make it across state lines at least to have a chance of being out of your reach. And I still doubt it.”

Tony leaned back in his seat. “Smart mouth,” he said absently. “I guess we’ll have to put that to use when we get home.”

Peter stops, then starts chewing again slowly. He swallows. “It’s just the truth,” he murmurs, looking down as he picks up his last wing.

Tony repressed a smile and looked away. “Yeah, I know.”

Peter eats his last wing in silence, staring absently at the bin as if not seeing it.

Tony tilted his head, watching him. “Sassy little boy, aren’t you?” he softly teased.

Peter blinks as he refocuses. “Hm? Oh. Yeah.” He pushes his empty basket away. “I’m done.”

Tony nodded, not looking away from him. “Bit disrespectful too, I’ve noticed.”

Peter’s eyes snap up. “What?” He has no idea what he’s done to be disrespectful.

Tony’s face broke into an amused smile. “Joking, sweetheart.” Then his face went serious. “But I want you to look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

Peter relaxes a little. “Oh...” he nods. “Right. Sorry. I was thinking.”

Tony nodded, standing up. “I’ll pay and be back. You wait here.”

Peter nods. "Alright." He sits back, finishing his water and waiting patiently.

Tony walked away, thinking about Peter.

Peter waits, unwilling to disobey especially after Tony had been so kind.

Tony paid and talked for a few minutes before walking back to Peter.

Peter hadn’t moved, playing with the remaining ice in his glass.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “Ready?”

Peter looks up and stands. “Oh. Yeah. I’m ready.”

Tony nodded, wrapping an arm around him.

Peter lets himself be led out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony tugged him toward the car, lost in thought. “Pete?”

Peter looks up at him. “Yes, sir?”

Tony glanced at him. “Do you actually like staying here?” he asked curiously.

Peter blinks, looking down. “Oh. I... don’t know yet?” he admits.

Tony shrugged. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Peter looks down and nods. He knows that wasn’t the answer he wanted, but he doesn’t want to lie to him either.

Tony looked away from him, getting into the car.

He gets in the passenger seat.

Tony went quiet, not having anything else to say to him.

Peter sighs a little. “I’m sorry. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

Tony shook his head. “I dislike liars more than I dislike hearing the wrong thing.”

Peter nods, looking down. “I figured.” He chews his lip. “It’s just... not exactly ideal circumstances. And it has only been a day or so.”

Tony shrugged. “I figured.”

“Then why did you ask?” he asks quietly.

Tony glanced over at him. “Got curious as to whether or not you’d tell me the truth.”

“So it’s been a day and you’re already testing me.” Peter looks out the window.

Tony dryly smiled. “You could say that, I suppose.”

Peter nods, looking out the window silently. He isn’t sure what to say to that. At least that wouldn’t get him in trouble.

Tony went quiet, thinking. “What am I supposed to do with you?” he sighed, more to himself.

Peter looks down. “Regretting it already?”

Tony hummed. “Not quite yet.”

“So what, then?” Peter shakes his head. “Don’t worry. I won’t hold you to too much. If you change your mind about what you want to do with me, I get it.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “The only thing I’m wanting to do now is get home faster and watch you scream.”

Peter flushes a little. “Yes, sir.” He chews his lip.

Tony nodded, setting his attention on the road.

Peter says nothing the rest of the way. It’s obvious Tony is done talking.

Tony half looked at him. “Tell me more about yourself, kid.”

Peter chews his lip. “I don’t know what else you want to know, Mr. Stark. I’m pretty simple.”

Tony snorted, glancing over. “I’m sure there’s something.”

Peter shrugs, leaning back in the seat. “Modern day? No. You know where I go... went to school, who I lived with, my interests. What else do you want, my life story?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

Peter sighs. “There’s not much to that either.” He shrugs, looking down. “My parents were scientists. They died in a plane crash when I was young. I’ve lived with May and Ben ever since.”

Tony’s eyes flicked over to him. “You’re far more interesting than I expected.”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “Good to know.” There’s a million ways on the tip of his tongue to continue that sentence, but he doesn’t.

Tony noticed the pause but didn’t ask, figuring he’d continue when he wanted to

Peter doesn’t, knowing he’d probably be in trouble if he did.

Tony finally glanced over. “Gonna speak your mind?”

“No thanks. You’re already planning to make me scream.” Peter looks out the window. “Rather be allowed to stop sometime before I have no voice.”

Tony held back an eye roll, laying his hand on Peter’s leg.

Peter glances at it, but says nothing, chewing his lip and looking out the window again.

Tony ran his fingertips up Peter’s leg, not paying much attention to him.

Peter catches his hand before it goes too far, not even looking at him.

Tony rolled his eyes and roughly pulled his hand away.

Peter looks at him, frowning a little. “I... sorry. I didn’t mean you had to do that.”

Tony mostly ignored him, focusing on the road.

Peter sighs a little, turning back to the window.

Tony stopped at the house, pulling into the garage.

Peter gets out silently, putting his hands in his pockets and following Tony without a word.

Tony took hold of Peter’s upper arm, tugging him toward their room.

Peter doesn’t resist, worrying on his bottom lip.

He didn’t pay much attention to him, kicking the door shut behind them.

Peter flinches when it slams, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Mr. Stark...”

Tony turned to look at him. “What?”

Peter swallows and shrugs a little. “I... nothing.”

Tony tugged him closer. “What?”

Peter bites his lip. “You just seem... agitated.” He’s not sure what to expect after the sudden roughness.

Tony tilted his head, looking down at him. “On your knees,” he said calmly.

Peter complies warily, trying to swallow down his nerves.

Tony stared down at him for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.

Peter waits, releasing his lip. It’s fairly obvious what he’s insinuating, so he just waits.

Tony traced Peter’s mouth, lost in thought. “You don’t look like you want to do this.”

Peter takes a small breath, parting his lips for him a little at the touch. “Just nerves,” he murmurs. It’s true, though the reasons are ambiguous.

Tony’s expression turned darkly amused as he let go of Peter and undid his belt and pants.

Peter looks down, wetting his lips.

Tony took hold of Peter’s hair, making him look at him. “Go ahead,” he said in a low voice.

Peter chews his lip, reaching up to pull the belt free and set it aside. He pauses. “Take them off, or...?”

Tony shrugged, stroking his hair. “Your choice.”

Peter nods as best he can against his hand. It’s clear Tony doesn’t really intend to undress, so he doesn’t bother, shifting his boxers just enough to free his cock.

Tony combed his fingers through Peter’s hair, watching him through narrowed eyes.

Peter hesitates for a moment, licking his lips. Then he leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head gently.

Tony tightened his hold on Peter.

Peter stays there for a moment, sucking at it gently.

Tony slowly exhaled, shutting his eyes.

Peter starts taking him in slowly.

Tony half opened his eyes to watch him.

Peter moves fairly quickly but carefully, not wanting to puke up his dinner but also afraid of not pleasing him.

Tony tightened his hold on him, making him slow down.

Peter flicks his eyes up to him, brows furrowing a little, then closes his eyes. He doesn’t stop, but he slows a lot, figuring Tony wants to take control.

Tony held him still, shallowly thrusting into Peter’s mouth.

Peter breathes carefully through his nose, trying hard not to gag.

Tony snorted, letting go of him and letting him continue.

Peter flushes a little at the sound. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, but there was obviously something, but he doesn’t fancy the idea of the reaction to pulling away to ask, or even know if Tony would let him. He starts taking him in at a slightly slower pace.

Tony let his head fall back and slowly exhaled.

Peter stops when he is dangerously close to gagging, sucking him gently and reaching up to stroke what he hadn’t taken in.

Tony tugged Peter’s hair, letting out a low groan.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, letting himself be guided a little further. He breathes shallowly through his nose, but doesn’t stop sucking.

Tony hissed a soft sound, mumbling Peter’s name under his breath.

Peter stops going any further, sucking what he has and stroking the elder man’s cock carefully.

Tony shuddered and slowly relaxed.

Peter keeps going, peering up at him through his lashes occasionally.

Tony looked down at him and breathlessly laughed. “That’s it, baby boy,” he softly encouraged.

Peter relaxes a little when he senses Tony has started to, but doesn’t stop. He flushes again when Tony laughs at him, lowering his eyes and focusing on what he was doing.

Tony affectionately petted him. “You’re doing better than I expected,” he murmured.

Peter wasn’t sure how that could be true when he kept laughing at him and he hardly seemed affected, but he’s not going to pull off and say that, either. He just continues, unsure what else to do.

Tony stroked his hair and softly sighed, murmuring a warning to him.

Peter barely hears him, focusing on what he’s doing.

Tony softly groaned, finishing.

Peter tries to swallow as much as he can, to suck him through it, but he chokes a little and has to pull away, the gag he’d been holding back the whole time unable to be suppressed anymore. He presses his hand to his mouth hard, trying to breathe through it.

Tony soothingly petted him, giving him quiet encouragement. “You did so well,” he reassured him, picking Peter up.

Peter leans back a little, putting his other hand against Tony’s chest and trying to resist being lifted. He’s afraid of what will happen if he moves too quick, still trying to settle his stomach.

Tony went still, holding onto him. “Okay, we’ll stay here for a minute.”

Peter slowly lowers his hand, breathing shallowly as he tries to keep his dinner down. “Sorry,” he mumbles, head down and flushing deeply.

Tony silently rubbed his back, watching him. “It’s okay.”

Peter nods, swallowing a few more times and then getting shakily to his feet.

Tony stood up, gently making him sit down. “I’ll be back in a minute, alright? Stay put?”

Peter nods silently, looking down. He’s definitely still nauseous - his stomach is probably going to be unsettled for the rest of the night now, being full and then gagging harshly - but he’s fairly sure he’s not going to puke.

Tony left the room, coming back a few moments later with a glass of water. “Not bad for a first try, sweetheart.”

Peter takes it shakily, sipping it cautiously.

Tony fixed his pants and set his attention on Peter.

Peter takes a few sips of the water, licking his lips. “Are you still mad?” he asks quietly, looking at the glass.

Tony shook his head.

Peter nods once, taking a small sip. “Are you still going to make me scream?” he asks quietly, voice small.

Tony traced his fingers down Peter’s throat. “You don’t look like you’re up for sex, sweetheart.”

Peter bites his lip and nods, looking down. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed.

Tony looked him over. “You look like you need to sleep.”

Peter takes a breath. Emotionally, he’s exhausted, but physically, he hasn’t done anything. “If... that’s what you want, sir.”

Tony tilted his head. “What do you wanna do, then?”

Peter shrugs. “Nothing.” He hands him back the glass of water and stands, moving around the bed.

Tony gave up, walking to the closet to change.

Peter strips down to his boxers and folds his clothes up neatly, climbing into bed.

Tony undressed, pulling on pajama pants and pausing in the bedroom door. “I’ll be downstairs.”

Peter frowns a little but nods, curling up.

Tony paused and sighed. “I can stay here until you fall asleep.”

Peter shakes his head. “I’m just going to be sleeping. Go do what you need to.” He burrows into the covers, closing his eyes without waiting for an answer.

Tony sighed and shook his head, walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter lays there for a while, chewing over the day’s events.

Tony walked downstairs, putting Peter out of his mind.

Peter lays awake for a while.

Tony set his attention on his papers, thinking about his next project.

Peter lays there for an hour or so before getting up, walking over to the window and looking out.

Tony leaned back in his chair and stared at his papers for a long moment.

Peter sighs, opening the window to let some air in before returning to the bed. He knows Tony wouldn’t be pleased if he’s still up, so he goes back to bed and lays down.

Tony got up, leaving his papers where they were as he walked back upstairs.

Peter climbs back into bed, sighing a little as he lays back. He’s emotionally exhausted, but not physically. He feels restless.

Tony stopped in the doorway, watching him for a moment before laying down.

Peter doesn’t turn when Tony lays down, figuring he’s exhausted and that he probably thinks he’s asleep. Keeping Tony up won’t make him sleep, so he says nothing.

Tony stared at the ceiling before rolling to face Peter, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him closer.

Peter cuddles back into him, not saying anything.

Tony slowly fell asleep, tightly holding Peter.

Peter eventually dozed off, but he wakes up every hour or so. After a few times of this, he gets up, wandering into the bathroom, careful not to wake him up.

Tony kept sleeping, looking relaxed.

Peter checks the time when he comes back out, sighing when he sees it’s still the early hours of the morning. He doesn’t want to wake Tony, but he doesn’t think he could go back to sleep. He pulls on a pair of lounge pants from the closet that are way too big for him and slips out.

Tony kept sleeping, not waking up until dawn.

Peter wanders the house, eventually going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tony sat up, noticing Peter was gone.

Peter is in the kitchen by then, humming to himself as he cooks.

Tony got up, pulling on one of his band shirts as he walked out of the room.

Peter is making sunny side up eggs, toast, and sausage, humming softly. He prefers to listen to music while he cooks, but his phone is nowhere to be seen.

Tony leaned against the counter. “Morning, princess,” he tiredly drawled.

Peter jumps a little, looking over at him. “Oh. Morning, Mr. Stark.” He flips an egg.

Tony studied him. “You’re up early.”

Peter shrugs, looking back at the stove. “I couldn’t sleep,” he admits. “I kept waking up, so I just thought... I’d surprise you with breakfast.” He chews his lip. “Didn’t work, I guess.”

Tony’s expression softened. “That’s sweet.”

Peter blushes a little. He keeps his eyes on the food as he sets the eggs on a plate and flips the sausage. “I just figured it had been a while since anyone did something nice for you. And you didn’t eat last night, so...”

Tony smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around him.

Peter doesn’t lean into him since he’s cooking, but he doesn’t pull away. “Do you prefer them separate, or...?”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Peter puts some on a plate and hands it to him, biting his lip. Then he turns back to the stove, but assembled his own into a sandwich.

Tony ran his fingers along Peter’s hip. “You’re a sweetheart.”

Peter flushes a little. “Maybe. But I’m not an amazing cook, so don’t expect too much.” He puts his on his plate, then turns off the stove.

Tony kissed his temple and stepped away. “I have the utmost confidence in you.”

Peter scoffs quietly, lips twitching up a little. “Yeah, don’t. No one in my family can cook.”

Tony laughed, a smile on his face. “That so?”

Peter shakes his head, setting his plate on the table and grabbing them bottle glasses. “May is horrible. Ben isn’t much better, but he cooks rarely. As for my parents... I wouldn’t know, really.” He shrugs.

Tony shrugged, kissing him again. “I guess not.”

Peter shakes his head silently, handing him a glass of juice and sitting down at the table.

Tony sat across from him and stared for a long moment, thinking.

Peter takes a bite of his sandwich, staring blankly at a spot over Tony’s shoulder, lost in thought.

Tony slowly ate, skeptically eyeing him.

Peter blinks and refocuses after a few minutes, shaking his head a little. He takes a drink and looks at Tony. “What? If it’s bad you don’t have to eat it...”

Tony shook his head. “That’s not what’s on my mind.”

“Oh. Alright...” Peter returns to his food, not sure if he should ask or not but not wanting to push.

Tony tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

Peter gnaws his lip, then sighs a little. He keeps his eyes on his plate. “If it’s something to do with me, please just say it, Mr. Stark,” he says quietly. He can feel Tony studying him and it makes him edgy.

Tony glanced away and shrugged, not saying anything.

Peter frowns, but nods, returning his attention back to his sandwich. Clearly Tony isn’t going to tell him. Which bothers him, but saying so likely isn’t going to go well.

Tony finished eating and stood up.

Peter glances up at him, but says nothing. It’s none of his business to ask where he’s going.

Tony ruffled his hair as he passed, going to get dressed.

Peter watches him go, frowning a little.

Tony walked back to their room, lost in thought.

Peter finishes silently, not moving. He’s not sure if he should wait for Tony or not.

Tony got dressed, forgoing his suit and tie today.

Peter cleans up both of their dishes and washes them, putting them away.

Tony wandered back downstairs, watching Peter clean up. “Kid?”

“Hm?” Peter finishes putting the pans away and looks up at him.

Tony tilted his head. “What do you wanna do today?”

Peter turns, drying his hands on a towel. He sets it aside, biting his lip. “I... don’t know. Is there something you want to do?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m asking you. What do you wanna do today?”

He chews his lip. “Well... do you live here? All the time?”

Tony shook his head. “Just when I feel like it.”

“So then where are we going to live, most of the time?” Peter looks at him.

Tony tilted his head. “There’s a few places around town. I travel a lot.”

Peter sighs a little. “I just... May is working a double shift today. Ben is at work. I was hoping I could swing by and at least pick up some of my things. Like, y’know, clothes.”

Tony nodded. “So we’ll go.”

“Really?” Peter looks up, surprised. “I just... don’t want to get too much and have to lug it around.”

Tony waved a hand. “It’s fine. Let’s go.”

Peter nods. “Okay. Just... let me put some real clothes on.” He heads for the bedroom.

Tony watched him go. “I’ll be in the garage.”

Peter nods. “Okay.” He goes upstairs to change, then goes down to the garage, looking around for him.

Tony waited by a black car, twirling the key ring around a finger.

Peter walks over, getting in the passenger seat silently.

Tony didn’t say anything, just silently getting into the car and starting it.

Peter buckles in, watching as they pull out.

Tony stayed silent, focusing on driving.

Peter isn’t sure what to make of his silence, so he says nothing, watching as they drive.

Tony didn’t say anything, stopping at Peter’s house.

Peter looks at Tony when they stop, waiting for his permission. Now that they’re here, even though his aunt and uncle shouldn’t be here, the nerves are still paralyzing.

Tony looked at him. “What are you waiting for?”

Peter takes a shaky breath. “Nothing. Just... ready?” He opens the door.

Tony nodded, getting out.

Peter gets out slowly, walking around and joining Tony.

Tony wrapped an arm around his waist.

Peter leans against his side, biting his lip as they head in.

Tony nuzzled him and let Peter lead him inside.

Peter grabs the spare key and unlocks the door, pushing it open.

Tony followed him, looking around.

Peter ticks away the spare key and heads for his room.

Tony watched him and followed, looking around Peter’s room.

Peter walks in and looks around, taking a breath. He destresses a little just being inside. This is his space.

Tony hummed, poking around the shelves.

Peter walks to his closet, opening the door and grabbing a bag.

Tony glanced over his shoulder. “Need any help?”

Peter shrugs. “If you want. Just... whatever fits.” He offers him another bag.

Tony nodded, taking it.

Peter starts shoving clothes in it, chewing his lip.

Tony put clothes into it, helping Peter pack.

Peter shoves a bag full of clothes, then grabs another, walking over to his desk. “I... can bring more than clothes, right?” he checks before putting anything in the bag.

Tony nodded, waving a hand. “Sure.”

Peter nods. He doesn’t want to press for any more than that, so he settles for packing things that aren’t electronic.

Tony watched him and helped pack.

Peter packs most of his important keepsakes, unsure if he'll get a chance to again. It's not even enough to come near to filling the bag, and he returns to the closet to continue packing.

Tony glanced back at him. “Anything else?”

"Is there anything else you think I should take?" Peter looks at him, chewing his lip.

Tony glanced around and shrugged. “Can you think of anything else you’ll need?”

Peter shrugs. “Short of things I can’t have, no.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What can’t you have?”

Peter shrugs, zipping up the bag. “Considering I haven’t seen my phone since waking up, I’m assuming electronics. And anything else that won’t fit in a bag, so I think this is it.”

Tony shrugged. “Let’s go, then.”

Peter nods, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing the other he’d filled.

Tony took it from him, holding the two bags.

Peter glances around. There were three total, and Tony had them all. That ought to be enough for him. He looks around one more time, taking it in, and nods. “Okay. That’s it. We can go.”

Tony nodded, letting Peter lead him out.

Peter goes back to the car.

Tony followed, putting the bags in the backseat. “Where to now, princess?”

Peter looks at him. “I... that’s all I need. So wherever you want.”

Tony tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “Kid,” he said slowly, trying to keep his voice even. “I’m trying to make today fun for you.”

Peter blinks. “Oh. I’m... sorry. Why?” He looks over at him, confused.

Tony rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I’m trying to make you marginally happy but you have to work with me here.”

Peter flushes. “Oh. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m just trying not to be difficult. I guess I’m making it worse.” He bites his lip. “What are my limits, then?”

Tony sighed, starting the car. “Limits for what?”

“Happy but marginally. I just... what does that entail? I don’t want to ask for anything out of what I’m allowed.” He shrugs.

Tony glanced over at him. “Ask for anything.”

Peter chews his lip. “You promised me I can see my aunt and uncle next week, and they’re working anyway. So I’m not going to push. But... can I see my friends? Or at least one of them?”

Tony glanced back at the road. “Give me an address and we’ll go.”

Peter looks at him and smiles. “Really?”

Tony nodded, looking over at him. “Really. I wanna make you happy, Pete.”

Peter smiles. “I... thanks, Mr. Stark. I won’t be too long, I promise.” He tells him the address.

Tony nodded, setting his attention on driving. “I’ll wait in the car.”

“Really?” Peter looks over at him, surprised. “You trust me that much?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Should I not?”

Peter frowns. “I’m just surprised. You didn’t want to let me go sit down with a stranger without a guardian, but my best friend is okay? I just... I don’t know. I guess I thought you’d want to monitor what I tell him.”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know that a stranger wouldn’t hurt you.”

Peter looks at him, brows furrowing. “That’s... not the response I was expecting. But then I guess the rest is implied.” He sighs a little. “It doesn’t matter. Honestly, I expected you would, and I don’t mind if you do. I wouldn’t tell him too much anyway. I don’t want him in danger.”

Tony didn’t look at him. “Do you want me to come with?”

“If you’re more comfortable with that,” Peter answers honestly. “I’m just grateful that I get to see him, Mr. Stark. Either way I won’t be bothered.”

Tony considered as he stopped the car. “I’ll wait.”

“Alright.” Peter unbuckled. “How long until you want me back?”

Tony waved a hand. “Just make it quick, sweetheart. This isn’t a permanent goodbye, you’ll see him again.”

“How quick is quick? Half hour? An hour?” Peter looks over at him.

Tony glanced back at him. “I’m giving you an hour.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He kisses his cheek, getting out.

Tony watched him get out and smiled, settling in to wait.


End file.
